Yoshihiro Akiyama
Background Akiyama won the gold medal at the 2001 Asian Championships for South Korea, and for Japan at the 2002 Asian Games. A a fourth-generation Japanese of Korean descent he acquired Japanese nationality in 2001. Akiyama is known for his high level Judo, technical and brawler-like striking. UFC career Akiyama beat Chris Leben in a Middleweight match up on the Preliminary card for UFC 3 by Unanimous decision. In a rematch on the Preliminary card for UFC 9 Akiyama lost by KO, Akiyama lost at UFC 16 to Wanderlei Silva by KO, Akiyama lost his next fight against Michael Bisping at Fight Night 5 by TKO, Akiyama lost to Chris Leben at UFC 28 by Unanimous decision, Akiyama lost to Vitor Belfort by Unanimous decision at UFC on NSS 1 prelims, Akiyama lost to Kendall Grove by Unanimous decision in the prelims at UFC 38, Akiyama beat Demian Maia by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 13 prelims, Akiyana lost to Alan Belcher by Unanimous decision at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 7 - 0 | Alan Belcher | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 6 - 0 | Demian Maia | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 6 - 0 | Kendall Grove | Unanimous decision | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Vitor Belfort | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Chris Leben | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Michael Bisping | TKO (Punch) | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.59 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Wanderlei Silva | KO (Punch) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.42 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Chris Leben | KO (Punches) | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.37 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Chris Leben | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}